Jacks' Story
by Vanessa0323
Summary: There is a new kid in the dojo, Mason. Mason and Jack both like Kim. Lots of action and lots of dirty secrets. BTW I am co-authoring this story with: xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx
1. Mason

**This is a story where odd chapters are by Kimmy0805 and even chapters are by**  
**xx-onwednsdayswewearpink-xx... Please PM us and review... Enjoy! ;)**

**Jacks POV**

Me and the usual guys were at the dojo. Kim, Jerry, Milton, Rudy and I. Today was supposed to be a little different. Instead of doing karate we were doing trust exercises. Rudy paired us; Me & Kim, Jerry & Milton. First we were doing trust falls. That worked out fine. Then, we were doing pushups, I was on bottom and I pushed my arms up and down on Kims shoulders to increase arm strength. That went fine too. The awkward part was when the new kid showed up. His name was Mason. He's a purple belt, and he was my best friend before I moved. We did everything together. Kind of like me and Kim now. It was 3 years ago, I don't think he'll even remember me.

**Masons POV**

"Jack!?"

Jack - "Mason..." We high fived.

Jack introduced me to all his friends. One stood out... Kim. She was sooooo cute. Strong, pretty long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, glossy lips, white teeth, beautiful smile, sexy shape. She was just perfect, I needed her. After I signed up for that dojo, class was just ending. Me and Jack planned to hang out after to catch up with each other. We talked a lot. I asked him many, many questions about Kim. I finally ended up telling him I liked her. When I saw the look on his face, I asked "Why you two aren't dating or anything right?" He told me they weren't so I said I was going for her.

Jack - "There are many girls at our school... are you sure you don't wanna look around first before you go at one girl?"

Me - "I am 100% sure!"

Jack - "Okay..."

**Kims POV**

I at school, at my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and said "Hey Jack! Oh hi Mason..."  
We talked for a few minutes then the bell rang so I walked to class. At lunch I was sitting with Kelsey and Grace (My 2 girl BFFs) , when Mason came up and whispered something I my ear. I looked at him with a disgusted face, stood up and walked away. I couldn't believe he just said that to me. Urg! So awkward. I went straight to Jack and told him everything. He told me to just take a breath and calm down. I did, of course I always do what Jack says. He told me he'd deal with it. The bell rang so he said "-right after school."

**Jacks POV**

After 8th period I went to my locker, threw my books in it angrily, and slammed it shut. I stomped over to Mason and stood him straight.

Me - "Kims not like the other girls, how could you just say something like that to her, you are disgusting, how could you, I told you to take it slow on her-

Kim - "What?!"

Me - "Huh?"

Mason - "Ooooooohhhh, you just got caught."

Me - "Kim,... It's not what it sounds like. Mason has a crush on you and I told him not to go right at you..."

Kim - "You just auctioned me off like the last cookie on a plate. UG!" She stormed off.

Mason - "oooooohhh... You just got dissed by a girl."

Jack - "Shut up! This is all your fault!" Then I stormed off and ran after Kim.

**Kims POV**

I couln't believe Jack did that to me. Besides I thought we had something going on, but apparently not.


	2. Chapter 2

Kims POV

My pulse began to run as I angrily threw a punch at the dummy; and no, I wasn't talking about Jack or Mason.

How could he do this to me? I thought he actually cared about me but apparently I was wrong.

"Kim," a voice called as I kicked the dummy right where it hurts.

"Kim!" The voice called again as I shrugged it off.

"Kimberly?" My body froze as I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you call me?" I hissed out angrily, my brown eyes staring intensely at the boy in front of me.

Jack gulped as he adams apple bobbed up and down.

"I'm sorry, Kim, I really am. I didn't know Mason could be such a-"

More anger cursed through my blood as I stabbed my finger in his chest. "Mason was out of line, I admit that, but you had no right auctioning me off like some farm animal."

Jack sighed before staring at his shoes. "I know. I said I was sorry,"

I shrugged my shoulders as I crossed my arms. There was no way he was getting away with this.

"Well, maybe sorry isn't good enough." Jack averted eye contact as he nodded his head.

"Please, Kim," I bit my lip as a thought popped up in my head. It was a cruel and dirty one, I admit. But I had to get back at him.

"Mason and I are going out for pizza later." Jack's brown eyes went as wide as saucers as he gasped.

"Kim, he made a dirty suggestion! You can't forgive him! I forbid it!"  
I angrily scoffed before sending him a glare.

"Forbidding me? You're not my father Jack, I can do what ever I want," I pushed pass him before he gripped my arm. "No," I felt my heart pound rapidly in my chest. "Let me go." I hissed as I struggled to get out of his hold. Jack's once dreamy brown orbs was now almost black and his face red in anger. "Kim," he gripped even harder as I wince and let out a yelp. As soon as I did he let go as his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry," he chocked out as walked toward me. I roughly pushed him away and shook my head. "Just leave me alone, Jack."

I've never seen Jack like that, it was scary. It was like he was in a trance. Sighing I rubbed my now bruised forearm. My lunch started to churn as I pushed it away. There's no time to feel bad.


	3. The Kiss

**PM me and xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx. Review. Enjoy.**

_Previously on "Jacks Story": __I've never seen Jack like that, it was scary. It was like he was in a trance. Sighing I rubbed my now bruised forearm. My lunch started to churn as I pushed it away. There's no time to feel bad._

Jacks POV

Why did Mason have to come back? Why now? I would have been fine with it if he came in like a year from now, when me and Kim were together. My phone rang...

Me - "Hello?"

Jerry - "Hey, there are these hot twins at the mall. Anna and Lizzy."

Me - "So?"

Jerry - "Sooo... Anna wants to go out with me. But, her sister needs a date. I figured you'd like to be her date, 'cuz well... I thought it would get your mind off of Mason and Kim."

Me - "Thanks Jerry. Thanks sooo much for reminding me about them."

Jerry - "Come on dude. They're hot twins."

Me - "Okay. I'll meet you at Phil's in 5."

Jerry - "Oh yeah. Anna is a bit higher class. We're goin to Portachini's."

Me - "What! That place is sooo expensive."

Jerry - "Yeah. See ya there...bye"

I got to Portachini's to see Kim and Mason on a date. I took a deep breath in and blew out a long breath. I walked in and sat next to Lizzy with a huge smile on my face. I pecked her on the cheek and apologized for being late. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kims' jaw drop. In a way I was pleased, but in another I regreted it.

About an hour later, the date ended. Finally, those girls were such talkers. But I have to say the worst part was when Anna started crying about her ex-boyfriend. That was a bit embarassing for Jerry. After that, they were soooo boring. I almost fell asleep when Lizzy told us about the time she went to the 8 wonders of the world.

After the date ended I went to the dojo to work out. And to blow off some steam. Lizzy insisted that we walked back together so I let her. When we got to the dojo, Kim was there. I thought "Oh great." MIne and Kims' eyes met. Then I looked at Lizzy. She pulled me in and kissed me. Ew. She stuck her tounge in my mouth. She finally pulled away like 20 seconds later.

I walked into the dojo with a digusted look on my face. I was looking at my shoes as I entered. When I looked up, Kim smacked me right upside the head. I passed out.

Kims POV

WHAT!? Did I just do that? My heart started pounding again. What is wrong with me. I guess I just got a bit jealous. Who am I kidding SUPER jealous! What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**PM me or xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx and review...**

Jacks POV

My eyes snapped open to reveal a blob of blonde standing over me.

"Jack?" A female voice asked as I clutched my head. My mind finally started to work as I saw Kim's eyes widen. "Are you okay?" I shrugged before sitting up.

"I guess, thanks for giving me a headache. I really appreciate it," Kim's brown eyes narrowed.

"Thank's for being a major d***, Jack, I really appreciate it." She mocked as I glared at her. "Well I'm not the one whose playing mind games,"

Kim scoffed. "Me? Playing mind games?" She laughed before shaking her head. "Your the one whose playing mind games,"

"Just admit it Kim. You. Like. Me." She threw her hands up in the air. "I do /not/ have a crush on you!"

I shook my head and walked closer to her. "You do, too. I can tell."

Kim cocked her perfectly arched eye brow up. "Oh really? How?"

I smirked before clutching her waist as she flinched.

"Well for starters your blushing," Kim 's eyes widen as I leaned in closer. Kim stood their frozen as I softly pressed my lips against her. I expected her to kiss back, but she never did. Kim gave me a hard shove as I stumbled back.

"Jack, I'm with Mason." My eyes narrowed as I froze. Why did I have to kiss her?

"I'm sorry," she whispered as I shook my head.

"No, Kim. Your not. Don't come running to me when he leaves you with a broken heart." Kim's eyes widen.

If she wanted to be with him she could. I shook my head in disgust before running out of the dojo and into the cool California night.


	5. 294 words

**PM me or xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx and review... :)**

Kims POV

I... I love Jack, wait no I don't. Should I have kissed him? Of course not! Well, I guess I should cut him some slack. I mean he just wanted me to meet his friends. Wait WHAT! I hate Jack! He just told him he could date me. Jack didn't even see if I liked him. Grrrr... I mean now sure I guess I kinda like Mason. After, getting to know him. I'm walking home after my "arguement" with Jack. I hear "WAIT!" Obviously it was Jack. I turned to see Milton... Huh? I stood there wondering, "What's with Milton?" He was wearing a baggy t-shirt, loose _boy shorts_, he had sweat stains. It almost looked like he came from playing dodgeball in gym. I stood there waiting for him to sprint up.

Milton - "Jack told me to give this to you." He handed me a folded paper with a wet thumb print where his thumb was.

Me - "Ew. And..." I ripped the paper avoiding the damp spot.

Milton - "It's okay, I memorized it on the way here..."

Me - "Um Milton? I'm only in the mall parking lot. Thats like 30 seconds from the dojo."

Milton - "Well he wrote it a while ago. None of us were allowed to tell you about it."

Me - "What do you mean _we_?"

Milton - "Me, Rudy, Jerry, and when Eddie was still here."

Me - "Lemme hear it. I mean it's gotta be good if he wouldn't let you guys tell me."

Milton - "Okay it read:

_Dear Kim,_

_The first day I met you was in the school cafeteria. You were wearing a horizontal striped pink and white shirt, a jean (cute, short) skirt, your pink (size 6) ugs, and black knee socks with pink stripes on them. I thought you were so beautiful. Notice I said beautiful not hot or sexy. I instintly fell in love. Then we were at the karate tournament between The Black Dragon (Your dojo) and The Wasabi Dojo (My dojo). I tried to get you to admit that you liked me, but you wouldn't. You quit the Dragons and joined us. That gave me some more hope that I'd be with you. We became better and better... friends. Then that whole movie when we almost kissed? I wanted to, but he totally ruined the moment. I guess I wanted your first kiss to be perfect. We've had so many moments where we've been great friends, but we've had tons more memories where we'd be the perfect couple. We have been on dates, we have just hung around as friends I didn't really know what we were. When you thought I told Mason he could date you, well you were wrong. Mason said he liked you a lot! I told him we weren't dating. I never said he could date you, or that I didn't like you. He just went for it. I only said that you were different that he should be careful. Then when you got mad at me, I went on a double date with Jerry, Anna, and Lizzy. When we got to the dojo I was gonna kiss you, but then she kissed me. The real point of this story was to tell you I don't like you-"_

My eyes were closed because I knew I was about to cry and I didn't want them to know.

"I love you." I felt someone tilt my chin up and kiss me. I opened my eyes, it was Jack. I kissed back at first, like 5 seconds later though I pulled away. I couldn't be like Jack. I can't just jump from person to person leaving tons of broken hearts. I turned and rushed off. I touched my lips and smiled. Then I opened my eyes right as I bumped into Mason. I had tears dripping from my eyes. All I said was "Jack..." Mason wrapped his arms around me tight, and kissed me right on the lips _with tounge_ (ewww). Then a few moments later, Mason ran off toward the dojo. I wasn't sure whether to follow him or stay back. I followed.

I got to the dojo in the middle of Jack and Mason fighting.

Me - "GUYS! What's this all about?!"

Mason - "You Kim! I'm not gonna let some kid steal you away from me!"

Me - "Mason. Just stop."

Mason - "No I have to fight for you."

Me - "Oh no."

After about 20 minutes, the boys started getting tired. At this point the fight was just plain pathetic. Finally 5 minutes after that, Mason pushed Jack over. Jack lost? To Mason? WOW! Well, I left with my boyfriend Mason. He won.


End file.
